


The Day The Mountain Blew

by hips_of_steel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Historical Hetalia, Mt. St. Helens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6831562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hips_of_steel/pseuds/hips_of_steel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An APH tribute to the 1980 eruption of Mt. St. Helens, 36 years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day The Mountain Blew

_March 20th, 1980_

_Washington State_

_3:47 PM, Pacific Standard Time_

 

The last four days had been interesting in the lab. A series of small earthquakes had been rocking the base of the mountain, causing much concern among scientists. But just as a young man sat down with coffee, the world suddenly seemed to move.

He darted his gaze over towards the seismograph, watching the ink register the quake. Everyone was feeling a mix of excitement and fear as they watched the pen move.

Finally, the shaking ceased, and the excited young man ran for the charts. He grinned when he saw the readings.

"4.2 magnitude!"

The biggest quake yet.

After 123 years of sleep, Mt. St. Helens was waking up.

 

_March 20th, 1980_

_Washington DC._

_8:15 PM, Eastern Standard Time_

 

Alfred F. Jones was home alone, enjoying a well deserved day off. He had just settled down to enjoy a nice cup of hot chocolate in front of the TV when his phone rang.

He groaned as he stood up and answered his landline. "Hello, Alfred F. Jones speaking."

"Al, it's me."

"Oh, hey Matt bro! What's up?"

"Are you watching the news?"

"No, was just about to start a movie. Why?"

"Turn on the news."

Alfred clicked the TV on, and saw a photo.

**Signs of Volcanic Activity Within Mt. St. Helens**

Alfred swept up the phone. "Matt, are you talking about the mountain?"

"What else?! I'm in Vancouver. Meet me in Seattle?"

"I'll call you when I'm at the airport! Jesus Christ, Mattie, this is so exciting!"

"I know! Now get your ass in gear!"

 

Alfred had never seen an eruption up close before. As a matter of fact, he knew why.

His presidents hated the idea of him going near them.

But he would not be stopped.

He landed in Seattle with joy, and soon enough he saw Mattie on the other side of customs.

Both brothers were grinning like loons.

"Come on, Mattie! Let's go study a mountain!"

 

_March 27th, 1980_

_Washington State_

_12:30 PM, Pacific Standard Time_

 

Carter was not happy. And Trudeau was less than pleased. But when both knew it would be hard to fight them on this, so instead they capitulated.

And thus, Matthew Williams and Alfred F. Jones were allowed to be observers in the USGS station which was now monitoring the mountain.

Matthew was deep in several textbooks, asking questions. Half of them were on lunch break right now. "So it says here that the volcanic tremors are a completely different type of ground tremor than earthquakes? Will we be able to see the difference on the seismographs?"

"Yes. You see, if we look at the photos..."

"Geez, Matthew, did you miss all your science classes?" Al quipped, and was pelted in the head by half of an orange peel for his attempt at humor. Of course, both of them knew the basics, but there was a difference between the basics and the nitty gritty details.

Al picked up the peel and tossed it, taking a bite out of his apple and then taking a sip of water. He glanced at his watch.

_12:36_

"Hey, Matt!" He began, breaking Matthew's focus once more. "What do you think about-"

** Boom **

Everyone froze for half a second, and then they were all moving. As they scrambled for the windows facing the mountain, they saw the beginning of the mountain's fury.

"Any activity at Mt. Hood?!"

"None!"

"How many explosions?!"

"One!"

"No, I think there was two!"

Alfred watched the ash rise on steam out of the mountain, staring at the sight.

Matthew stood next to him, also in awe.

Mother Nature was furious.

And Washington State was next.

 

_March 31st, 1980_

_Washington State_

_8:00 AM, Pacific Standard Time_

 

Alfred and Matthew were displeased.

Well, displeased wasn't exactly the right word.

"Why the fuck are we here?" Al snapped.

Japan, the Italies, and Indonesia sat in front of them, and they seemed somber.

"You need to leave the state, Alfred." Feliciano finally said. "It's dangerous for you to be here."

"What do you mean?" Matthew asked, sitting and glancing at the others.

"This volcano is dangerous. You need to stay away." Indonesia added, adding her voice in agreement.

Japan sighed. "I have, along with Eunike, discovered that being near a volcano when it erupts is more painful than being at a distance. Alfred, return to Washington. It's dangerous to be here!"

Matthew glanced between the others, and Alfred shook his head. "No."

Suddenly Lovino growled. "Nike, show him the scar from Krakatau!"

She sighed, annoyed, but she removed her headscarf. Pulling back her hair to the right and then pulling down the left shoulder of her dress, she showed them the scar.

A massive burn covered from halfway down her next onto her shoulder. It was healed, but the heavy scarring showed it had once been a severe burn.

"This is what you are risking." Japan finally said, and she put her headscarf back on. "Netherlands was with her. He has a similar scar. This is what you are both risking. Pain and scars. Leave the area. Watch the TV. Do not stay here."

"And if we refuse?"

"There is nothing we can do then." Feliciano said, standing. "We have given you warning."

 

_April 1st-May 7th, 1980  
_

_Washington State_

 

Activity around the volcano continued to flourish. And in the middle of it, Matthew and Alfred remained.

They watched the bulge grow day by day, growing more excited and also more apprehensive by the moment, yet there was still a sense of excitement through it all.

Tremors were becoming more common, though they were still small.

In April, the steam eruptions suddenly stopped.

And on May 7th, they returned.

And the phone began to ring.

"Williams, it's for you!"

Alfred watched his brother walk over to the phone and stiffen. He came closer, listening in.

"No, I won't!"

Matthew was in distress.

"Look, it's the scientific opportunity of a lifetime! I'm going to be fine!"

"Look, Arthur, I'm perfectly safe, and... What? Um, sure, I'll talk to him."

Matthew's voice had dropped and almost disappeared, and when Alfred heard the distinctive sound of a French accent at the end of the line, he knew it was over.

"Papa... Non, I just wanted too... Oui, I understand... Montreal? I'll be there..."

Then he paused and turned. "Alfred, Arthur wants to talk to you."

Al took the phone. "Hello?"

"Alfred, did you listen to Kiku at all? Please, you need to leave Washington. Go to New York, or Florida, or Virginia. Even Alaska or Hawaii! Just stay away from St. Helens!" The concerned Brit begged. Alfred said nothing, and finally he hung up the phone.

He turned. Matthew was holding his face in his hands.

"Mattie?"

Mattie looked up at him, sniffing and trying to pretend he wasn't crying. Though Alfred hid it, he knew he was just as prone to tears as Matt.

"You wanna go home?"

"Yeah."

"I'll drive."

 

The drive into Seattle was long, and Matthew plucked at his sleeve the whole time. Al sighed.

"He really pulled out the heavy artillery, didn't he? Calling in France?"

"They worry... And since this isn't my country... They worry more. Trudeau will be happy."

"Yeah, guess Pierre will be."

"You gonna head home?"

Alfred shook his head as he parked. "No."

They walked together to the gate, and Alfred waited until the plane was boarding to leave.

Matt gave him one final hug. "Stay safe, okay?"

Alfred nodded. "Will do."

 

_May 18th, 1980_

_Washington State_

_7:00 AM, Pacific Daylight Time_

 

"No changes David? Alright. Thanks for the report."

Alfred sipped on coffee as he listened to the buzz he had become accustomed to from their station in Vancouver, Washington. He had just finished breakfast, and wondered what was in store for him today.

It was a beautiful morning, he noted. The sun was already in the sky, and the forecast called for pleasant weather. He finished his coffee and decided to call Matthew.

They talked for about an hour when suddenly Alfred felt like something had lurched inside him. He nearly dropped the phone in surprise, but managed to hold on.

"Mattie, sorry, but I'm feeling a little queasy. Gotta go."

He ran for the restroom and hurled. He gazed at his breakfast in the toilet and realized something else was there.

The red that had once been blood was turning black as it mixed with the stomach acid.

He flushed the toilet swiftly, unsure what was going on. He checked his watch.

_8:15_

He stepped back outside, and loosened his tie. He was so hot...

_Maybe I'm running a fever?_

He went to the window that faced the mountain, watching it. The South Flank looked almost normal except for its strange discoloration. David A. Johnston would have a completely different view.

_8:30_

Funny, how time seems to slow as you approach it.

"Al, you feeling okay?" A concerned staff member asked.

"Ate too much at breakfast, tossed my cookies. Gonna rest for a while. I'll be okay."

She nodded, and stepped away to her station. Alfred felt an uncomfortable heat rising from his skin,

_8:31_

"Al, you're burning up! You've got a fever!"

"I'm fine... It's gonna be okay..."

"No, it isn't. I'm going to go get some Tylenol, and then I want you to go back to the bunks and sleep. This isn't a question."

Alfred knew a command when he heard one. "Okay..." He responded weakly.

_8:32_

He had his face pressed to the window. He felt like he was burning.

Suddenly, the radio was screaming.

_"VANCOUVER, VANCOUVER, THIS IS IT!"_

And suddenly, nothing but static.

Alfred felt his whole body lurch. He could hear them shouting.

_5.1 magnitude quake!_

_Seismic signs of a massive landslide!_

_David! Come in, David!_

Alfred turned to look towards the mountain. Despite the fact he was looking at the wrong side, he could see it.

The entire north flank...

Had just collapsed...

He felt his chest grow tight, and was vaguely aware of someone shouting his name.

_VANCOUVER, VANCOUVER, THIS IS IT!_

_VANCOUVER..._

_VANCOUVER..._

 

_May 21st, 1980_

_Portland, Oregon_

_8:30 PM, Pacific Standard Time_

 

Matthew hated waiting.

It had taken him so long to get here. The ash prevented air travel, and driving was hell. He had finally got to Portland, and then had to find Alfred.

And once he had found Alfred, they kept kicking him out of the Intensive Care Unit.

When they had gotten him to the hospital, he had a fever of 107 degrees Fahrenheit, which they had to remind him of when he got a panicked look, because his brain went to Celsius, and at that point, Alfred would have been very, very dead.

And for a reason his colleagues in Vancouver couldn't explain, he had burns on his upper chest.

Matthew watched the nurse come out, and she opened the door. "Matthew, he's awake."

Matthew stood and rushed to the door. "He's pretty miserable, so don't push him too hard."

He nodded and slipped inside.

Alfred looked at him weakly. "Hey Mattie..."

"Hey, idiot." Matt said fondly, sitting down. "How you doing?"

"I'm down to a hundred and three. Improvement. How long have I been out?"

"Three days."

"The mountain?"

"The main eruption is over. But Alfred, I think we shouldn't focus on the volcano right now..."

"How many are dead?"

Matthew sighed. "They don't know exactly. Some people have burns, or injuries when they were caught in the Toutle River. But... Everyone with Johnston is gone, along with Truman and others."

Alfred closed his eyes, trying not to cry. Matthew noticed he moved his hand to his burned shoulder.

"Alfred, Arthur and Francis are on their way here from California. They had to fly in there due to all the ash. And Kiku is coming as soon as the ash clears. Do you want any visitors besides me? Because I can tell the hospital no..."

"No, it's okay. But only those three. I don't want anyone else."

Matthew nodded, and soon enough, Alfred was asleep again.

 

_May 23rd, 1980_

_Portland, Oregon_

_9:00 AM, Pacific Standard Time_

 

Francis and Arthur arrived with many complaints about travel, but they went to Alfred's room as quickly as they could. They had finally moved him into a private room last night.

"Hey Francis, hey dad."

Arthur bristled. "You're a dumb, arrogant idiot, Jones! Do you have any idea what might have happened had you been any closer?! At least Matt listened to reason!"

Alfred laughed, breaking the mood completely. "Yeah, I love you too, dad."

Francis grinned at the scarlet tone on England's face and stepped towards the bed. "So, mon fils, your fever has finally come down?"

"Yep. A normal 98.6!"

Both Europeans looked startled, and then sighed in unison. "Ah, yes. Fahrenheit."

Canada smiled as his brother teased the others as though he was perfectly fine, rather than lying in a hospital bed. Towards the end of the day, however, when Francis and Arthur had slipped out to go eat, Alfred spoke.

"I'm going to keep up with the research, Mattie. They can't stop me from going to the mountain. We need to study it while we can."

"Alfred..."

"Mattie, if we can figure out exactly when mountains will erupt, imagine how many people we can save! What about when Rainier goes? Or Mt. Hood? I won't let them stop me from studying the mountain."

Matthew finally nodded. "Alright. Do what you need to do."

As Canada also slipped out, Alfred made himself a vow.

"I will do all I can to keep this from happening on my land again."

 

_May 18th, 2016_

_Washington State, Johnston Ridge Observatory_

_10:00 AM, Pacific Standard Time_

 

Alfred F. Jones entered the building. Today was the 36th anniversary of the eruption. He looked out at the volcano in front of him.

Only six miles from the north flank, where David A. Johnston had given his famous last words, he saw how the land was recovering. After the largest landslide in recorded human history, he had never expected to see life here again.

And yet it was flourishing.

He had studied the legends of the Cascades extensively, and was glad this had been a small eruption in St. Helens history. He also discovered that Mt. Hood and St. Helens often erupted together, and was relieved that Hood had remained blissfully quiet, a slumbering giant.

He looked north to Rainier, the biggest threat. So close to Seattle, Tacoma, and other major cities. St. Helens had killed 57.  
Rainier could kill thousands.

At the same time, he could see the study of volcanology advancing. Next time, they would have more warning. They could protect more people.

Next time he would keep his distance.

He walked to the ridge and set down a wreath of flowers. He stepped back and nodded. He turned and left. His job was done.

The small card he tucked underneath simply read.

_To the 57 people who lost their lives on this day, 36 years ago._

_You will not be forgotten._

**_"Vancouver, Vancouver, this is it!"  
_** **_~David A. Johnston, moments before the lateral blast reached the USGS base, six miles north of the mountain's north flank._ **

**_"My wife and I, we both vowed years and years ago that we'd never leave Spirit Lake. We loved it. It's part of me..."  
~Harry Randall Truman, in an interview on why he would not be evacuating his lodge on the north side of the mountain._ **

**_"When little sister calls, big brother answers."  
~Unknown. In reference to the past and nearly simultaneous eruptions of Mt. St. Helens and Mt. Hood. Possibly from a Native American legend._ **

_To those who died 36 years ago on this tragic day.  
_

_You will not be forgotten._


	2. Author's Note

Mt. St. Helens erupted at 8:32 in the morning on May 18th, 1980. The North side of the mountain collapsed in a lateral blast, creating the largest landslide in recorded human history. The sediment caused mudflows and dangerous lahars which followed down the Toutle River. When the vertical eruption began, the east wind carried the ash into Eastern Washington and Oregon, turning day into night in cities such as Yakima.

The tragedy increased the amount of study put into Cascade volcanoes. After St. Helens erupted, many volcanoes previously classified as extinct were relabeled as dormant. Everyone who lives in the shadows of the Cascade range lives with sleeping giants.

I live in northern Oregon, near Mt. Hood. From an early age, I was fascinated by the mountains. My mother grew up in St. Helens, Oregon (nowhere near Mt. St. Helens, but they were able to see the mountain erupt from a safe distance.)

As we look at the beauty our mountains provide us, we must also remember the danger. Mt. Hood and St. Helens have erupted together in the past. When Rainier erupts, geological records show us it releases all its fury. And Rainier has the most glaciers and snow of any Cascade volcano, increasing the likelihood of dangerous lahars, the fastest moving volcanic danger.

Several years ago, I was told a story. A congressman from the East Coast was trying to reduce the national budget. He asked why we were spending so much money on researching volcanoes when they didn't seem to pose a threat to us. A congressman from a Western state stood up and answered him.

"I don't know if you remember David Johnston's last words, but I do. Vancouver, Vancouver, this is it!"

The issue had to be dropped. It was made clear that almost no representative or senator from the West Coast would support that budget cut.

Research into these sleeping giants is incredibly important. Too many of these volcanoes lay sleeping, and can awaken without warning. Evacuation areas during the buildup to the Mt. St. Helens eruption were smaller than the actual radius of the blast.

57 people died when Mt. St. Helens blew because we didn't understand the fury of these beasts.

How many people will we lose when Rainier blows?


End file.
